


Dragon's Most Precious Horde

by MrsAlot



Series: Through the Blood and Fire [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predaking claims Ratchet for his own... Precious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Most Precious Horde

**Author's Note:**

> best to read 'Crystal Garden' from this series before reading, not desperately so, but will help give you the setting of where they are...
> 
> a prompt from blacklaicint on Tumblr

The old medics body felt alive, in a way he hadn’t felt in centuries, as he was hoisted up against a nearby pillar, large sharp clawed servos holding him gently as he was sandwiched between the Cybertronium and a hot and aroused Predaking. The doctor groaned loudly as the Predacon nipped and licked at his neck and chest.

“Ratchet…” the large mech purred softly, a powerful rumble emanated form his chest, his mighty engines sending such exquisite vibrations through the Autobots body. The medic gasped and shuddered against his partner, squirm in his grasp, wanting to get away but also wanting more… wanting so much more…

The medic took the Predacons face in his servos and drew him up, the big mech seemed surprised when the doctor captured his lips and slipped his wet glossa in the dragons mouth. The medic groaned into the kiss, stroking the prehistoric mechs glossa, coxing him to join him in the seductive dance. Tentatively, the Black and Orange mech returned his kiss, as if unsure of how to proceed, but after a few moments of persistence, the clone quickly seemed to get the hang of it.

“What was that?” Predaking asked breathlessly when they broke apart, clearly not wanting to leave Ratchets sweet mouth for even a seconded as he continued to trace the medics sensitive lip plates with his own.

“That… was a kiss…” the Autobot panted, the innocent look on the warriors face was entirely too endearing as he digested the information.

“I see… is it part of Cybertronion courtship?” He asked, taking the medics bottom lip between his denta and pulling gently.

“You could say that…” The medic gasped, arousal spiking.

“May I have another?” The Predacon asked. Ratchet was only to happy to oblige. They traded hungry passionate kisses for many moments, long and luscious things that left them both with roaring fans and sparking electrified fields.

With a sudden growl Predaking broke away and lifted the medic up higher, the doctors interface array now within easy reach of his eager mouth. Ratchet was already open and dripping, his fans whirring even louder, more then ready for the mech. The doctor gave a sharp keen, almost wrapping his legs completely around the Predacons head when his warm breath blew over him and his slick glossa lapped at his opening with clear relish. It pushed into him, delved deep and wriggled, slithering against all the sensitive nodes within reach. Ratchet thought he was going to die form pleasure as Predaking tortured him with his intimate kisses, bringing him to the very cusp of overload before pulling back and letting the medic cool down, the large mechs smiled up at him, in a sly seductive way… his lower face now glistened with lubricant and oral fluid.

“I could feast on you till the end of days.” The Predacon purred, placing a nip on the inside of a white thigh, then licked the jagged scarlet line that ran up to his hip joint. “You taste so sweet…” Ratchet bit his lip, both embarrassed and flattered by the praise, not knowing what to say. Predaking merely smiled and held him securely as he move back form the pillar, supporting the medics weight as he moved them over to his ‘nest’. It was a large, seemingly haphazard pile of old but fine imported cloth and foam, sheets strewn over large shards of crystal to create drape like structures and a gigantic circular of soft foam, covered with more fabric as bedding on the ground.

The medic had not been surprised to learn that the Predacon leader had claimed the Crystal cave garden as his home. He wouldn’t mind waking up to the stunning beauty around them every cycle, yet at present Ratchet couldn’t care less about what was around him. As he was laid down on the soft springy layers, right now he wanted only one thing. Something the Dragon-former seemed quite eager to give.

Like the rest of him, the Predacons equipment matched his size, there was nothing about this mech that was small. His spike stood to attention proudly. Its plating decorated with black and orange enamels, its surface covered in bumps and groves. It glistened wetly in the rainbow crystal light. Ratchet could only lie and marvel at it with a hunger and need he didn’t know he possessed. 

Ratchet suddenly found himself rolled over onto his hands and knees beneath the hulking mech, trill running through him as he felt the heat from his partners frame frame, hot air surrounding him from his blasting intakes. Predaking made delightful little purrs and clicks, his EM filed engulfing the medic almost completely. As the beast moved closer, Ratchet felt the gloriously large, blunt head rub against his dripping opening. Ratchet groaned lowly and adjusted his legs, spreading himself as far as he could, encouraging the Dragon to take him.

Large servos gripped him tightly, the black mech let out a deep throaty growl and pulled Ratchet back as he push forward. The Autobot cry was laced with static and garbled tones, his voice echoing off the high walls as he was roughly breached. Predaking gave him no time to adjust and begun to relentlessly force his way in, it hurt, it hurt like pit fire itself, a burning sensation like nothing he’d ever known as the monstrous spike stretched him impossibly wide, even the deepest parts of his valve were filled and opened the callipers out to their very limits. It was agony and bliss all at once. It wasn’t long till he was completely stuffed with the dragon-former. Stretched almost to breaking point Ratchet let out a desperate wail, when the very back of his aching valve was struck. Ratchet clawed at the cloth and foam below him, fist balling and gritted his denta, the pleasure/pain almost off lining him right there…

The big mech gave a deep engine rumble the sound of thunder and started to thrust, He wasn’t gentle about it… each was a harsh shocking jolt that rocked the Autobots frame, their armour clashing violently. Optimus would never have dared be this hard on him… he’d always been afraid of hurting him, he was far to gentle a spark… But he wasn’t here anymore… he was gone. Forever. Right now, this is exactly what the old medic wanted, he wanted this. He wanted Predaking. He wanted it hard and rough and dirty, and he wanted it all now. He was so hot, horny and alive and oh dear Primus the Predacon felt incredible as he moved inside him. Filling him up and hitting every sensor node in powerful commanding moves… taking what he wanted form the medic… Ratchet was delighted to let him have it…

The Predacon let out a grunt and Ratchet yelped in surprise as he was picked up off the bedding, the Medic being so much smaller and Predaking being so strong, the mighty mech easily held and manipulated him just as he wished. Predaking sharply pulled Ratchet against his chest, the medic moaned as he was now sitting up, his legs spread wide over the clones giant thighs, the angle and pressure inside him changed deliciously, the Dragons spike filling him so impossibly deep. Predaking held the Autobot by the hip and wrapped his claws gently around the older mechs neck and face. The Dragon-former tilted the mechs helm back, giving Ratchet little choice but to look up at his lover, grab hold of the Predacons arm and hold on for dear life as he was slammed back over and over again onto the thick hard spike.

The dark mech was captivated by the blissful glazed look on the white and red mechs face. Those bright brilliant blue optic looked up at him, lust and desire clear in their depths. The medics gasps were intoxicating to him as he panted and yelped and whimpered and swore his name as he was pulled down hard onto the throbbing stiff shaft. The Autobot felt exquisite and looked utterly delectable as he moved over him, hugging the Predacon in his sumptuously tight wet channel. Ratchets cries became louder as the Dragon picked up his pace with a thunderous growl.

Predaking watched the medics face hungrily, aroused and delighted by the older mechs dazed pleasure filled expression, the Autobots sweet little mouth open in endless hot panting and strangled cries of ecstasy. The Predacon lent down to claim another sweet kiss for his new mate. Their glossa battled sloppily as Predaking brutally took the medics hot wet valve, thrusting as fast and as deeply as he could, their armour clashing and scraping loudly along with the slippery sound of sticky lubricant and whirring fans.

He could feel the charge building on the medics plating… it wasn’t long before he felt the old Autobot quake and shudder against him, the scream he let out was beautiful, his voice crackling heavily with static. The valve around him tightening painfully as the clippers clamped down in overload, body arching back into the bigger mech. Predaking roar was almost frightening as he reached his own blissful climax, he continued to thrust harshly into the medic as he erupted in long thick spurts, Transfluid and lubricant spilling everywhere as he moved vigorously in and out of the violently twitching port, he felt ecstatic, every sensation heightened, his circuit tingled at just how good the Autobot felt around him.

The Dragon chirred with utter pleasure, as they both began to slow and relax, enjoying the heady, dizzying feeling of overload and taking joy in the warmth and feeling of the others frames, the closeness while they were still so intimately joined. When Predaking finely took pity on his smaller lover and pulled out, the transfluid that gush form the Doctors over stretched valve dripped thickly over them and the bedding creating a glistening mess over everything. The young warrior took in the erotic sight in his servos and his spark swelled, because to the clone… this old war weary Autobot medic was truly the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen… and he was now all his…

Ratchet was left completely exhausted, his processor lagging form the overwhelming pleasure that still coursed through his system’s. When it finely caught up, he found himself resting on the soft foam, helm resting on one of the Predacons arms that wrapped around him protectively and snuggled close to his chest. He could feel the heat form the bigger mechs frame, still scolding form all the exertion the pulse of his strong spark. Predaking mighty engines rumbling in something that could only be described as a contented purr as he gazed loving at the Autobot, sharp talons gently tracing nonsense patters over his hypersensitive plating… Ratchet sighed deeply, though his valve burned like pit fire and his old joints ached, knowing he was probably not going to be able to walk without pain for a few day, he smiled, having never felt so sated.

“You should smile more, my love,” Predaking spoke softly, his gorgeous deep voice washing over the tired medic as he lent down to nuzzle the bots helm crest. “It is a beautiful thing…”

“Love?” Ratchet asked, still a little breathlessly, he felt the dragon smile against his scarlet decorations.

“If the feelings I interpret from my spark are correctly… then yes… you are my love… my darling precious little love… and now that we have mated and I have claimed you as my own… I will never let you go…” Predaking proclaimed with gentle conviction, continuing to touch and nuzzle the medic with a endearing possessive affection. Ratchet did not doubt the truth of his words, The Predacon was an painfully honest mech, who saw not reason to lie or exaggerate, Ratchet felt his own spark flutter strongly with what he could only describe as… how had Miko put it… ultimate warm fuzziness? Surprisingly quite accurate for how he felt right now…

“Hun,” Ratchet snorted, shaking his head a little in amusement. “Humans once believed that Dragons like you, created great hordes. Collecting piles of precious metals and gems. Guarding them with a fierce jealousy. You have a cave full of crystal already for your den… Am I just going to be part of a larger collection?” Predaking tilted the medics helm to look in his optics, blazing sun yellow meeting gentle sky blue a gentle but serious look in their bright depths.

“I will guard you and protect you above all else…for you are now my mate… Rest assure that the only metal I wish to covert, is that of your body… the only shining things I desire, is the warmth of your optics… and the only Treasure I shall jealously crave, is your ultimate favour…” He whispered huskily, kissing him deeply, tenderly, stealing Ratchet air form his intakes, making his spark melt and turning his joints to jelly… the mech was a smooth talker and a fast learner…

In their privet cathedral of light and beauty, they lay together, the Dragon and the doctor, enjoying the others presents and warmth… and finely, Ratchet felt it… the one thing he’d longed for… in the arms of a Predacon who had once been his enemy… who beaten him out of revenge… who’d once used him as a chew toy… who now loved him with a ferocity he could not fathom… Ratchet found his comfort… safety… tenderness… love… and at long last found peace in this glittering crystals garden lair…


End file.
